


Lost Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hermione has been gone from London for three years, working as head auror in the italian ministry. Can an unexpected wedding bring together what Hermione and Harry thought they had lost?





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

  


** Prologue  **

Harry and Ron walked into the Weasley’s kitchen. It’d been two weeks since Dumbledore’s funeral and things were still a little gloomy. Hermione and Ginny where at the kitchen table, flipping through a Madam Malkins catalogue, trying to get an idea of what to wear to the up coming wedding. 

“Hermione,” said Harry softly, from across the room. Hermione looked up.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Hermione got up from the table and followed Harry out into the garden. Harry stopped when he got to the trunk of a large sycamore tree. 

“Listen,” he said, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. 

“You have to know that,” Harry stopped, thinking of something to say. Hermione stared at him hopefully.

“What?” Hermione said trying to edge him along. 

“Well… I, err… I, care for you. I care for you a lot. Hermione smiled and moved closer to him Their relationship hadn’t exactly blossomed the way they hoped, with Voldemort, the remaining horcruxes, and Dumbledore‘s death. Sure, they had the late night snog, but never really spoke their _true_ feelings to each other. Hermione grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers. She had gotten close enough to where they were about an inch apart. Hermione looked deep into Harry’s entrancing emerald eyes.

“I know you do” And with that, Hermione closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Harry met her mouth and deepened it before quickly moving away. Hermione’s eyes flew open. Harry look so sad and pained, it hurt her to see him like this, however he was feeling. 

“No, don’t you see? Since I really, _really_ care for you , I mean, you, err. You make me happy.”

And with that final word, Hermione knew exactly what this conversation was about. She let go of his hand and took a step back. 

“Oh no,” she said disbelievingly. She’d been dreading the day that the talk of their relationship and Lord Voldemort would come up. She knew what Harry was thinking. 

“Hermione, please understand. He’ll know if your with me. He’d know what my weakness would be. And if I lost you, I-”

“STOP! Stop thinking about yourself in this matter! You think I would just happily go on with life if something had happened to you?”

“Hermione,” Harry reasoned making an attempt to hold her hand. 

Hermione yanked it away.

“NO! We’re in this together! This isn’t about you having feelings for me is it? You think I’m weak! Would you have done this if I weren’t your girlfriend?”

“Of course, but not because your weak. I’ve already told Ron the same thing.”

Tears started streaming down her face. 

“Hermione, please don’t cry.” Hermione had never seen Harry this way. He had a mix of expressions on his face. He looked so sad and confused at the same time. 

Harry put a hand on her face but she pushed it away. His next attempt he flung himself at her, trying to place both hands on her tear stricken face. He managed it for a few seconds before Hermione yelled.

“No, Harry!”

“Hermione, please, just let me-” Harry begged. He wished that in some way she would understand his meaning of trying to protect her.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” yelled Hermione. Harry stood still in shock. She’d never told him to leave her alone before. Se sounded very serious. He walked forward for her, his arms extended, not long before he was pushed back by Hermione’s powerful force. 

“NO! DON’T TOUCH ME, JUST GO!” she wailed at him. He didn’t know what else to do but follow her orders. He quickly paced back through the garden but stopped a couple feet from the door. The apparation point. He looked back at Hermione and gave her an apologetic look, then with a loud ‘ _POP_ ’, was gone. 

** CHAPTER 1 **

Hermione awoke early that Tuesday morning. Another night of restless sleep. She hadn’t had a full night of sleep in a long, long, long time. Not since…

She quickly got out of bed and jumped into the shower. When she got out, she cast a drying spell on her hair, she still had the same brown bushy hair, except for now it was more long and wavy, that short and bushy, and dressed in her work robes. After slipping her wand into the pocket of her robes she quietly walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. She usually didn’t eat breakfast. Just a light snack around lunch, and something out for dinner. She wasn’t the greatest cook, but coffee was a specialty.

After letting the tawny owl in the small kitchen window and paying it for delivering the post she sat down to read. Hermione was still Hermione. After about five minutes of scanning the post she got up and walked to the sink to finish her coffee. She set the mug down in the sink and cast a spell for the dishes to start doing themselves. She walked into the entrance hall picked up her cloak and briefcase and opened the door. 

She stepped out into the brisk morning air, taking in the scent of familiarity. She set her briefcase down to button up her dark, thick cloak, which said “ Ar. Granger, Squad Leader” She grabbed her briefcase and started walking down the shady deserted alley, leading to the street. As she approached the end of the street, she heard two voices arguing, in English. Two very familiar voices. She walked up to the edge of the street and poked her head around the corner to investigate. She seen a very beautiful red-headed woman, and a tall black haired, big eared man, who looked like he had just did something really clumsy, and now was getting told off for it. The man was avoiding the woman’s penetrating gaze by looking at a bread cart at the other end of the street. The man’s eyes wondered from the bread cart, to the black cat crossing the street, to Hermione’s brown eyes that were poking out from behind the wall. He chose to focus on her, a smile forming in his mouth.

“Neville, I can’t believe this! I let you handle the map for ten minutes and now look! We’re supposed to be going to the Vatican! Now, we’re three miles in the complete opposite direction! Bloody hell, Neville, you think it’s funny? Look at me!” finished the woman, completely outraged that Neville was smiling at her scolding. 

“No, Gin, I don’t think it’s funny. Look,” Neville said defensively, softly pulling Ginny’s chin in the direction of Hermione, who had now come out from behind the wall, so all of her was visible. Hermione smiled at Ginny. 

“HERMIONE!” Ginny practically yelled, stirring the window curtains of a nearby flat. Ginny ran to her and gave her a extremely tight hug. She had certainly inherited Mrs. Weasley’s bone-crushing grip. 

“Dear God! How have you been? What are you doing in Rome?” Ginny said, not lowering her tone, and, making Hermione turn a slight shade of blue.

“Well,” Hermione gasped trying to get air in her lungs to speak, “I, uh, live here.”

“You what?” Said Ginny and Neville at the same time. Neville moved up to Ginny and pulled her away from Hermione. Then gave Hermione a very light hug of greeting. Neville new how Ginny could be, and felt sorry for Hermione at the moment.

“You live here? In Rome? Wow! So this is where you’ve been for the last three years? And Don’t think I’m not bitter for only sending me Christmas letters.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry, but I’ve been really busy lately.”

“For the past three years?”

It was true. For the past three years Hermione had distanced herself from her old life and friends in England. She knew from the day Harry informed her of what his future entailed, that she would no longer have business in London. She didn’t want business in London. So the day after their so called “farewell” she packed her bags and left. She had cousins in Sicily. She new that they would help her out until she had a stable job and flat. 

Hermione gave a weak smile.

“Sorry Ginny. I’ve really been focusing on my job. And I guess it just took three-”

“Oh never mind. I was only have serious. Blimey Hermione, you must be doing pretty damn good for yourself!” Ginny finished, not wanting to start anything uncomfortable for Hermione.

“Well, what time do you have to be in for work? Do we have time for breakfast?” Neville chimed in, adding a hopeful grin. 

It sounded like Neville had really matured. Not the same stutterly and quiet old self. Well maybe still a little shy and intimidated by people. 

“Well, I have to be in by eight. I’m usually early, so I’m sure my, err, co-workers would understand.” The truth was she didn’t exactly have co-workers. She had a Unit Director in Chief, which was sorta like her boss, but she hadn’t seen Mr. Cafficil in about three months. But other than that, she was it, the Squad Leader. Her co-workers were more like her employees. She never felt right bragging about things, and she definitely wouldn’t feel right bragging to Ginny at the moment. Knowing Ginny she‘d go back and tell the rest of her family all about it, and then they would tell…

“It’ll come out sooner or later,” she thought to herself. 

“But I know this great place up the street called San Lorenzo Café.” said Hermione with a smile.

“Great!” said Neville, taking Ginny’s hand. Hermione figured the only reason Neville and Ginny would be in Rome together would be because they were a couple.

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” asked Hermione, a curious grin forming on her face.

“Two years and one day,” said Neville proudly, throwing his chest out. Hermione seen Ginny blush.

“Yesterday was our anniversary, and we had an absolutely marvellous day, didn’t we darling?” Neville asked Ginny. Ginny smiled and said, “Yes, it was spectacular. Spectacular all up and through the night, until morning, when someone decided to get up very early to get a head start in line for the Vatican… and get completely lost on the way, mind you honey, you aren’t very good with a map. My fault really, I shouldn’t have made the mistake of letting you near it.” Ginny smiled at Neville and put a hand around her waist and gave him a semi-hug to indicate she was kidding.

“So have you been dating anyone Hermione?” asked Ginny wiggling her eyebrows at her.

“Well…”

“Ahah! Spill! I want details!” exclaimed Ginny smiling broadly.

“Well he’s a co-worker-”

“Oooh! What’s he look like?”

“Ginny, please let her finish.” said Neville, indicating he was also listening very intently.

“Well, he’s the whole dark tall and handsome ordeal. He is Italian. His name is Vinci de Lamana.” described Hermione starting to grin.

“Well you go Hermione!” laughed Ginny.

When they arrived at the café it was empty except for a very old couple sitting, wrapped in a bundle of blankets, sipping tea. 

A man with black hair, a thick moustache, and a big nose came out to greet them. He spoke in English with a slight Italian accent.

“Ah! Hermione! Finally you come and visit Rosco. I begin to worry if you eat food no more!”

He came out behind the register to give Hermione a quick hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, Rosco, I’m sorry I haven’t been in lately. I just got done explaining to my friends here, (she guided a hand to Ginny and Neville), how busy I’ve been with work.

“Ah! If it is work then say no more! I trust that ministry a whole lot better with your great mind there!”

He smiled at her and showed them to there seats. They ordered their drinks and Rosco left immediately to get them.

“Wow, Hermione,” started Ginny, her eyes twinkling, “ you didn’t mention you worked at the Ministry of Magic; Rome. What department?”

“Law enforcement,” said Hermione plainly.

“Hermione Granger, magical law officer, sounds nice.” said Neville smiling.

“Uh, actually, it’s the auror office.” Hermione said starting to play with her fork.

“What? You’re an auror?” asked Ginny, sounding way more excited than Hermione hoped she would.

“Yeah.”

“Wow! That’s amazing Hermione! Good for you!”

“Thanks, what about you? Where have you been working?”

“Oh, I’m a healer in training, at St. Mungo’s,” said Ginny happily.

“That’s great!” said Hermione a bit more enthusiasm then intended. 

“So, how’s the family been?” asked Hermione. She was actually very curious to know.

“Well, Fleur’s pregnant. Bill and everyone else is really excited about that, especially Mum,”

“Oh, I can only imagine how your Mum’s feeling about that.” said Hermione smiling. She knew Mrs. Weasley would love that child death. Probably literally.

“Yeah, and George and Fred’s shop is the most popular shop in Diagon Alley. They were thinking about buying out Zonko’s but decided not to. Dunno why, Percy’s being a snob, as usual. Oh and Ron’s engaged!”

Hermione choked on some of the tea that Rosco had brought out. 

“Ron- engaged? To who?” asked Hermione curiously.

“Luna, you remember her? Oh Ron’ll be thrilled to hear that I’ve found and told you! He’d really been dragging on about hunting you down so you could come. This is perfect!” added Ginny excitedly. 

“The wedding’s is this Friday!”

Oh no. Not that Hermione wasn’t perfectly happy that Ron was getting married, it’s just that Ron’s wedding means, Harry.

“Oh Ginny, this Friday? I dunno if my boss would allow that. We’ve been working on this big case that needs everyone working on it as possible.”

That was a lie. There was no big case that needed everyone working on it at every possible moment. And she was sure she could get someone, one of the higher class aurors to fill in her post. 

“Dam your boss Hermione! You have to come! Ron’s your best friend! Do you know how that would make him feel, you not coming?”

“Horribly,” replied Hermione.

“Exactly,” Ginny said with a devilish smile.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Oh no, your promising, damn it, I’ll make you do the unbreakable vow if you don’t cooperate.” Ginny added with a giggle. 

“That won’t be necessary,” smiled Hermione, “I promise.”

“Excellent!” 

“Blimey, look at the time,” Hermione said in a worried tone, “I have to get to work!”

“Bloody hell, we were having such a good chat,” said Ginny, looking at the clock.

“Neville,” Ginny elbowed Neville in the ribs softly, eyes still on the clock. 

“Neville!” Ginny said again, not getting a response the first time. Ginny looked down from the clock to look at the sleeping Neville.

“Bloody hell,” said Ginny irritated, “Good timing though, Hermione, I better get this sleepy oaf back to the hotel.”

“Will you be up for dinner tonight?” asked Hermione, standing up, and picking up her briefcase.

“Oh no, we’re leaving around midday. Decided that we’d floo home.” said Ginny still trapped in the table.

Hermione took out her wand and tapped Neville on the head with it. He woke up instantly and shook his head back and forth a couple times. 

“Oh dear, I must’ve fallen asleep. What’d I miss?” Neville asked tiredly.

“Nothing much. Hermione has to go to work now, so we’re leaving.” Ginny informed him.

“Oh no, stay, eat! Don’t let me get in the way of your last day here. Your in Rome! Go to the Vatican after this! Neville,” Hermione bent down to look him in the eyes, “ There isn’t apparation boundaries around the Vatican. But don’t tell anyone,” Hermione stood up, “ Can you imagine all the witches and wizards cutting line and apparating into it. Not so good for tourism.” Hermione smiled and looked at her two friends. 

“See you around,” she simply said.

“Oh no you don’t! See you in three days!” Ginny pushed Neville out of the way so she could get up to hug her. Her hug wasn’t as back breaking this time, which Hermione was thankful for. Ginny let go of her so Neville could give her a fare well hug.

“I’ll see you both soon.” 

“Bye”

“Bye Hermione, and thanks for the tip,” added Neville giving her a wink.


End file.
